Many power stations around the world rely on fossil fuels as their energy resource. Fossil fuels are non-renewable energy sources that pollute the environment. Other energy resources, such as wind, water, nuclear energy, etc., may suffer from disadvantages of being dependent on geographical conditions or being dangerous or require a high level of maintenance.
Gravitational potential energy may be considered as an independent renewable energy source that may be used to generate power and electricity. In order to utilize the gravitational energy, new systems and devices must be introduced in the art that are capable of continuously converting the gravitational potential energy into mechanical and electrical energy.